


Legacy

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate History, And Mine, Angst, Gen, If Hamilton's friends/ex-co-workers/family wrote letters to him after he died, It's tagged Major Character death because this is after Hamilton dies, Post Hamilton's Death, That Would Be Enough - Freeform, Wait for it, each characters 'signature line' is used to stab your heart, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: A series of letters were written by James Madison, Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler, and Aaron Burr, after Alexander Hamilton died.These are the contents of those letters.---Aka, I wondered what these characters would have wanted to say to him and thus I wrote a fanfiction about it.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Legacy

After the death of Alexander Hamilton, a nation was sent into mourning. He had done a lot in his lifetime and had contributed more to the United States than most.

Several letters were written by various people to him, as a sort of token and final farewell.

Here are the contents of each letter:

~*~

James Madison:

You know, I didn’t like you much at first. I think that may have been obvious. However, I now have grown to respect you. You worked till you dropped constantly and truly were a pillar of our nation. I am forever glad to have worked alongside you.

-J. Madison

~*~

Thomas Jefferson:

I feel like we might have been friends in another life. When I came back from France Madison described it as a ‘battle for our nations very soul’ but to be frank? It was always rather fun to verbally spar with you. I am indebted to you for all you have done for this country and I wish this lifetime could have been the one where we weren’t enemies.  
  


~*~

Angelica Schuyler Church:

Oh Alexander. What can I say to you? I loved you from the bottom of my heart, and upon reading the Reynolds pamphlet I wished that I had been a bit more selfish and had never introduced you to Eliza. You were forgiven though, I thought it may happen, but I didn’t foresee your change of character. You loved her, I could see that clear as day, and suddenly I was glad I hadn’t been selfish. Why would I when the two people I love most are so happy? I am so perfectly content with my life beyond your constant, aching absence. However, I wish you could have written me back one last time to tell me,

Are you satisfied?

~*~

Eliza Schuyler Hamilton:

My love for you is endless Alexander. You made mistakes, constantly, but you always tried. I love you for that. Remember legacies? When that was what concerned you? You certainly left your mark; people everywhere are in mourning and leaving condolences. I want to give you a legacy though, one that will outlive us all, one to satisfy you.

I’m doing so many things to let you not be forgotten and pushed aside. But... I truly only want you, and for you to answer one question,

Was this enough?

~*~

Aaron Burr:

I could write sorry a thousand times and it would never be enough, never mean anything to you. So, I feel that I owe you an explanation instead, why I waited.

I waited because the one time I didn’t hesitate,

You did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
